Kisses On The Bridge
by TheLittleWhiteRabbit
Summary: Harkness/Butch Smut with plot. Harkness may have a thing for the new barber. Maybe. (Light mention of Trinnie/Butch. Like two lines of it that's all.)


Harkness was patrolling the ships lower decks when the sounds of heavy footfalls and laughing came down the narrow hallways. He turned to see Butch wink at him as he walked past, Trinnie on his arm. He watched them walk down into the room at the end of the corridor before Butch closed the door behind them, winking one last time at Harkness as he pulled the zipper of his jacket down, the door closing before an ominous thumping noise sounded from behind it. As if someone had been pushed into it. Harkness hadn't waited around to find out what the couple were planning to do.  
It hadn't bothered him, why should it? What Butch (_and Trinnie_ his mind added) did in their spare time had nothing to do with him as long as it didn't threaten the ship. So why was it everytime the vaultie turned to him, flashing his infamous smirk Harkness wanted to grab hold of him, mark him in ways that sure as hell weren't suitable for a security chief. He didn't act on this revelation, or even acknowledge its existence really, til about a weeks later. He had been stood at the bridge, rifle in hand. It was dark, about 1am if his old cracked up watch was to be relied upon. Butch had caused another fight in the Muddy Rudder, been tossed overboard (_again)_ and was currently making his way back up the stairs to the bridge, cursing the guard who had done the honours. Wringing out his sleeves as best he could whilst wearing his jumpsuit. Harkness was definitely _not_ staring at the almost transparent shirt which clung to the barbers chest. Nope, definitely _no_ staring here.  
None that you could prove anyway.  
Or so Harkness thought, Butch smirked at him before flexing his arms "Enjoying the view Tinman?" Harkness growled at the barber before looking away, Butch laughed, deep and rich in a way which was just purely and inexplicably Butch, and great now Harkness was thinking poetic about Butch's _laugh._ Next he'd be writing stanzas about his eyes (they were very nice eyes though...)  
Butch just continued walking til he was stood next to Harkness, lighting a cigarette and resting his jacket over the rail, making sure it wouldn't fall. He turned to Hark before transferring the cigarette from his mouth to his hand and kissing the security chief. Butch's hand rested on Harkness' neck pulling him in until they were impossibly close, Butch tasted of whiskey and smoke. Harkness buried a hand in inky black hair, giving as good as he got. They had been stood there kissing for what felt like hours but was probably closer to minutes before Butch had pulled away, grabbing his jacket and wishing Hark goodnight. Leaving the man behind in pure confusion.

The week had continued like that, Harkness standing guard, Butch showing up. Sometimes bringing him a drink or just talking to him, but by the time Butch left each evening he had kissed Harkness for at least a few minutes, sometimes going so far as to leave behind bright marks on Harkness' neck (Lana had almost given herself an ulcer laughing so hard when she had asked who did it) It was a confusing pattern, Butch never talked about it so Harkness didn't either. For a while at least.

It had been a regular night, Butch was in the middle of shoving his tongue down Harkness' throat (Rather effectively too Harkness' mind supplied) when the security chief pulled away, breathless and flushed. "Why?" He stuttered out, his mind objecting to anything that didn't involve Butch rather artfully using his tongue to silence any questions or would-be conversations "Why not Tinman?" the barber had said, moving forward to kiss Hark again. Harkness moved back, staring at Butch stubbornly, a light crease on his brow that the troublemakers hands twitched to smooth out. "You like kissing, I like kissing. Didn't think we had to discuss it Hark." Butch had uttered irritably. Harkness rolled his eyes and quickly informed him that he was on the clock and had work to do. Practically pushing Butch into a nearby doorway, affectively dismissing him. Hark was sick of just being a toy that Butch could pick up when it suited him, it was childish he supposed but if Butch felt so strongly he wouldn't dismiss his questions, his attempts to understand why they were just kissing on the bridge like a couple of teenagers when they could be in a relationship, be more then kissing buddies. Harkness sighed before resting his weight against the rusted iron rails and lighting a cigarette.

It was the next night until Hark had heard anything about Butch, he had been on the bridge before Lana had burst through the doorway, spitting something out about a bar fight. He had rushed back with Lana to the Muddy Rudder and was quickly greeted with the sight of Butch and Sister beating the absolute /shit/ our of each other. Harkness' stomach curled at what looked like blood rolling down Butch's arm. He stepped between the two of then, pushing them both back to make room. "What the /fuck/ Hark?! Let me at that slaver fucking piece of shit!"  
"Bring it you Vault prick! You vault kids are all the same. Self entitled sons of bitches!" Harkness had barked out an 'Enough' before shoving at them again. Nodding at Lana as she grabbed Sister's shoulder, pulling him back and trying to talk some sense into him. Hark turned to Butch, who was positively fumming. "What the fuck do you want tinman? Certainly weren't that bothered with me yesterday." Butch had growled. Harkness just stared at him, was all these really about what he had said yesterday? He took one last look at Butch before hauling him out of the bar. "I'll take him to the clinic, you deal with Sister. "  
"Sure chief." And just like that he and Butch were alone.  
"Get the fuck off me Harkne-" Harkness pushed him against the wall. Pressing his lips against Butch's, the copper tang of Butch's split lip greeting him before the barber opened his mouth. Hark quickly took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue into the misfit's mouth as Butch flicked his tongue out to greet Harkness'. The security chief let this continue for a little longer before pulling Butch down the many stairs and corridors til he found the room he has witnessed Trinnie and the barber use only two weeks ago. Hark opened the door and was quickly tugged in by insistent hands which pulled at his armour. Removing it with deft fingers till he was shirtless, Butch's clothes joining his armour before the barber pushed Harkness into the door, pressing his mouth against ever inch of Harks chest til he sunk to his knees, grinning at the brunette before tugging the man's trousers down. Mouthing at the rapidly hardening cock in front of his face Butch moaned as Harkness grabbed two fist fills of his hair, tugging at it instinctively. "heh, didn't have you pegged as a hair puller Tinman."  
"Shut _up_ Butch" Hark moaned as Butch revealed his throbbing cock to the cold Ship air  
"Gladly." Butch smirked before wrapping his mouth around Hark and sucking, taking in as much as he could and using his hands for the rest. Harkness' head banged against the door, his hips pushing forward into the tight wet heat, moaning without abandon. Butch pressed his free hand down on his own tented trousers, moaning at the contact, this continued for a while bedore Hark tugged on Butch's hair insistently, moaning "Close, _fuck Butch_." Butch pulled off, just in time to see Harkness' expression as he came moaning Butch's name and _so good_ and _fuck._ Butch stood up and kissed Harkness, his own hand wrapping around his length before Harks joined his, clumsily following the pace Butch had set up. The barber came with a muttered cry, his face pressed into his tinmans neck, watching as Harkness raised his cum covered fingers to his mouth, licking them clean and watching Butch intently. "_fuck_ now that was Kinda hot."  
"Kinda?"  
"Okay so maybe, really freaking hot." Hark smiled at him before frowning at the cut on his shoulder, Butch gad hoped he wouldn't of noticed it (Sister had managed to grab a hold of his toothpick long enough to cut him on the shoulder before Butch had punched him right on the cheekbone.) "Its fine Tinman. Just a little scratch..." Butch trailed off as Harkness pressed a soft kiss into the cut before tugging him to the cots near the corner. They settled on the small cot, Harkness' arms wrapped around Butch, pressing soft lingering kisses into his shoulders and the back of his neck, Butch just smiled at him before letting himself relax and drift into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
